Nothing Has to Change
by YuriCherie
Summary: Having always been the one to watch over Kion and the one to be by his side no matter what, Fuli wasn't very certain of how she felt when she found out by accident the future Rani hoped to achieve Kion. Just when she was lost, a certain someone helped her remember what was the most important to her.


**A/N: So, Lion Guard season 3 is finished, and it was marvellous! But I was a little disappointed as a Fuli x Kion shipper. therefore, I'm writing this to give some closure to Fuli, and also incorporate my personal opinions while I'm at it. This is my first Lion Guard fic so please bear with me **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion Guard nor its characters.**

* * *

(Fuli's POV)

For the longest time, Kion had been my best friend. Along with Beshte and Bunga and Ono of course, we were a strange group that got along oddly well since we could remember.

Cheetahs are solitary animals. But I absolutely loved being in their company. Even though I was known to be short-tempered and somewhat impatient, if I got to see their smiles that day, I would feel happy too.

Especially Kion's. He was our leader, and the first one to offer me his paw.

But that was all when we were cubs, carefree and immature.

But we grow, we all grow eventually, someday.

After the Lion Guard was formed, we did our best day after day to defend the Pride Lands. It was fun, but it was a great responsibility as well, as the leader of the Guard, Kion literally had the lion's share of obligations and worries.

And seeing him frown throws me off too.

He already put his playful nature behind him as he took his place as the leader of the Lion Guard, I could see that he was growing up, we all were, as we took up new, immense responsibilities.

We seemed to be able to handle Janja, Reirei and the others fairly well, so I thought we would pull through somehow in any kind of situations.

Alas, along with Scar's return, Kion's worries were multiplied.

We were all forced to mature due to all these battles we must partake in. It was already unfair that five animals carried the fate of the Pride Lands on their backs, others even expected more from Kion, since he was a prince after all.

Animals would blame him if problems were not solved to their liking, they blamed him for not telling them about Scar as well. I didn't like this, but I kept my mouth shut (unlike a certain honey badger) because I didn't want to cause even more conflicts.

Yet it only got worse after he was attack by Ushari, whose venom disrupted his rational thinking.

He started to lose control of the roar.

That wasn't all, he started to lose confidence and trust in himself.

It was painful to witness the fiercest of us all cowering in fear of... himself.

We began our journey to the Tree of Life to seek a cure for the venom, and for Ono's eyes.

I had always been the one to sense it if Kion wasn't feeling good, I could just tell, somehow. So it had always been my job to calm him down or cheer him up.

But now, he had to rely on tuliza flowers to calm him down.

I felt so powerless.

So I did more. I insisted on my points more assertively, I didn't back down when I know I was right, I offered to take charge when he wanted to take a break, it was for his own good.

Something felt different during this journey though, something that stung but felt good at the same time.

Perhaps it was just because this journey to heal him was very important and I was overthinking. And now that we had arrived, and he had been healed, perhaps everything was fine.

Or perhaps it wasn't.

Today, I was just strolling around with the Guards minus Kion. Now that Makucha and the others were no longer a threat, we could relax a little.

I felt a bit thirsty, so I told the Guards I wanted to get a few sips at the lake.

I heard Kion's voice as I approached the lake, and then Queen Rani's. I was about to go greet them, but then I heard what she said.

"I wanna be a great queen someday too. And a great queen could use a great king. Like you, Kion." she said softly.

I paused.

I didn't understand. She said she wanted us to stay, yes, but this? This is a bit far, even for a Queen. No matter what, Kion was still a prince of a foreign land after all, she can't just walk up to him and...

And besides, who was she to make the call? She had known him for about two weeks, while we had known him his whole life.

Had she been the one who fought by his side for countless battles against the Outlanders?

Had she been the one who worried for him when he first got the scar?

Had she been the one to desperately search for tuliza just so Kion could get a peace of mind?

Had she been the one who believed in Kion the entire time, who soothed his anxiety, who dialled down his temper, who was the only one he listened to when he was about to lose his rationality?

No, no, no, no, no, no, and no!

What made Rani think she could just say that?!

But did it matter?

No.

I could tell what Kion was thinking, I could tell what the look in his eyes meant.

I could tell... that his heart had already chosen Rani.

I returned to the Guards, smiling like I had before, and pretended nothing was amiss when we met up with Kion later.

But out of desperation, I blurted out, "Time to go home?"

I even questioned whether he seriously wanted to stay at the Tree of Life accusingly.

Then Janja and Jasiri, led by Azaad, suddenly showed up, bringing with them the news that Zira was about to invade the Pride Lands.

Being the loyal and responsible lion he was, of course Kion immediately decided to return to his home so as to defend it.

We bid Rani farewell and journeyed back home.

I quickly forgot why I had been so worked up, confused even, as to why I was so... so irritated at Rani. I didn't understand, Rani was a good leader, a good friend, why was I feeling so annoyed at her?

Well, no matter now, we would be back in Pride Lands in no time, and we wouldn't be seeing the Night Pride any time soon.

We returned, and found that the crisis had already passed. We lost the battle of the Lion Guards, now the Pride Lands was Vitani's to defend.

That was fine by me, her team was comprised of competent fighters, especially since they fought for survival every day in the Outlands. Now that they abided by the circle of life and that they had earned our trust, without the shadow of a doubt, they would definitely protect our home properly.

And then, Kion proposed that we should go back to the Tree of Life to help the Night Pride.

My inner turmoil instantly returned. It was that look in his eyes again. He must be thinking about Rani again. He must have made this decision because he wanted to be beside Rani. Rani. Rani. Rani.

After he made sure none of us disagreed, he told us that we could rest for the night, and then set off again.

Kiara suggested that we should all have dinner together, to celebrate the Guards' return, and the union of Pride Landers and Outlanders.

I kept quite some distance from the joyous lot, I felt like I might ruin the mood with my feigned smile and all.

I sat alone, reflecting on all that had happened.

Scar declared war on the Pride Lands; we won.

Ushari left a scar on Kion's eye; we got that healed at the Tree of Life.

Ono's eyesight was damaged; we got that healed too.

Makucha and the others tried to invade the Tree of Life; we defeated them with the Night Pride.

Zira attacked the Pride Lands; it had been resolved before we returned.

Then why?

Why would I feel so agitated and uneasy?

All was peaceful now, why would I not be satisfied?

A faint 'Mibinamet!' interrupted my thoughts, the next second, Azaad was taking a seat next to me.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

"Azaad is not very good with crowded places," he replied, "Besides, Fuli seems to be feeling unwell, Azaad was wondering if he could be of help to a friend."

"Well, thank you," I chuckled, "But I'm not so sure if you could."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm not very sure why I'm unwell..." I sighed, while deciding to trust Azaad enough to tell him everything, "It's something related to Kion, and Queen Rani."

"Ah... so it is about your... friends," his posture slumped slightly, thinking that he wouldn't be of much help in this field.

"Yes," I lowered my voice, "I overheard Rani asking Kion to be her king and I've been feeling sour ever since. I don't know why at all."

"And what was Kion's response?"

"He said nothing, but I can tell that he definitely wants to."

"Hm..." he contemplated, "do you dislike the Queen?"

"No. It's just that..."

"That...?"

"It's just that we've been by Kion's side since forever and she hasn't. We know Kion best and she doesn't. Until a few weeks ago, she was still a complete stranger, and now she's asking Kion to be her mate? That's... not how it works...!"

Azaad contemplated again, while I continued, ruefully, "But it doesn't matter, this isn't my concern to begin with, this is Kion's choice and he had already decided. What's the point in being so worked up...?"

"Does Fuli love Kion?" Azaad suddenly questioned, catching me completely off-guard.

He proceeded as I went silent, "The first time I met you, you showed me your fire as a cheetah. It was a beautiful flame, because you were so determined to gather tuliza for Kion. You stepped into a lake without hesitation that prompted myself to follow. Kion seems to put utmost trust in you, even out of all the Lion Guards. He values your opinions and listens to what you have to say most. Clearly, you are important to him, but what is he to you? A friend as you said? Or more?"

"I..." I was about to deny, but something inside of me told me not to, "I... I don't know..."

"Perhaps another question then," he asked again, "Does being around him make Fuli happy?"

"Of course it does!"

"Why?"

Good question, why?

Why would I feel especially happy when with him? Why would I always try so hard for his sake? I probably wouldn't do the same for Ono or Beshte, and especially not Bunga, now would I?

I turned around and looked at the party, I looked at Kion, getting to know Kovu and Vitani, grinning so widely that I had to delve deep into my memories to recall when was the last time he had been so happy.

The answer to Azaad's question suddenly occurred to me, it was so very simple, how could I have forgotten it?

It had always been like this. The reason... my reason for always helping him, for staying beside him, it hadn't ever changed since we first met.

"Thank you, Azaad! You reminded me of something very important," I exclaimed.

"Azaad isn't very sure what he did," he cocked his head to one side in confusion, "but if it was of help, then Azaad is glad."

For the longest time, I did everything in my power to support my friend.

There was but one reason — I loved to see his smile.

That was what mattered the most, and all I wanted in return.

As such, I cheered in joy along with everyone else while Makini crowned Kion as King of the Tree of Life and as he stood beside Queen Rani.

He was happy. He was happy with Rani. He was happy to rule beside her. Then that was enough for me.

Regardless of whether I saw him as a friend or more, as long as he was smiling, I would be more than happy to let everything stay this way.

No matter who he was with, if they could make him happy, I would support them.

"Everyone," Kion made his first announcement as King, "I know some of you have already met us, but once again, please meet my friends, the Tree of Life's Lion Guards. Bunga the bravest, Fuli the fastest, Beshte the strongest, Anga the keenest of sight and Ono the smartest. Come on up, guys."

Following Bunga's quick "Zuka zama!", we each ascended the stone stage, I bowed slightly.

"It's okay, Fuli," he whispered to me, "Just treat me the same way as usual. I can't have my most trusted friend bow to me, even as a King."

He nuzzled my cheek a little before returning to the front to continue his speech.

I nodded to myself in satisfaction.

"Fuli, you seem very happy, unlike before you guys left from Pride Lands," Rani approached from behind, "Did something happen?"

"No..." I smiled wholeheartedly, "I'm just happy for you two..." I even chuckled, "lovebirds."

"Oh, thank you," she blushed slightly.

"Take good care of Kion, you're very important to him, he needs you by his side," I said.

What I didn't expect was her reply, "He needs you by his side too, Fuli. Don't talk like you're not important."

"I... Thanks, Rani."

Yeah... nothing had to change, this was more than enough.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
